A New Ginyu?
by danno340
Summary: The force pick up a strangely strong alien, who grows up with a vendetta for Burter...


A New Ginyu?

Chapter 1

There were about six of them. Peaceful creatures, nurturing plants out in a strangely blue field. They wore full body-length robes and were prominently green resembling the Nameks, although these creatures had a purple tinge to their skin. The day was nothing in particular; mild and breezy. But that was all about to change.  
The creatures were happily pottering about in the field, when one of them called out in his mother tongue "look, in the sky!"  
Five round pods plummeted towards the field, causing the creatures to scatter in fear.  
One after the other the pods collided with the ground, causing huge craters to open up and in turn sending large amounts of dirt and plant hurtling in all directions.  
The creatures stood in awe as the dust cleared, revealing the pods along with what seemed to be aliens inside them.  
"W-w-what are they?"  
He barely had time to finish his question when steam blew out from the linings of the doors of the pods. Almost in unison, they opened up. One of the creatures mustered up the courage to step forwards, although his movements were sheepish. He edged ever closer to the pod closest to him.  
Suddenly, a tall figure burst out from the pod and high into the air, flipped and landed straight in front of him, knees bent with its arms stretched out to either side in a startling display of flamboyancy. Shortly after, the four others followed, landing in equally embarrassing poses. Then came a spot of cheerleading, culminating in the bellowing of the words 'we are the Ginyu Force.'  
The creatures now stood, less scared... more puzzled. They eyed up the strange aliens… There was the captain, the third tallest. The creature who had edged forward thought that this alien looked more like himself than any of the others. Except of course that he had no horns, was slightly greener and was not wearing one of those things over his eye. They wore such strange outfits too...  
Next there was the tallest of them, a blue reptile-like thing. It was this one that he thought looked most fierce. The tall lighter skinned one with the orange hair looked slightly stupid and so he appeared less intimidating. As did his ridiculously short, plump looking green friend with four eyes. Lastly there was a red man with shining white hair who just seemed to blend in with the rest.  
The Ginyus had more serious expressions on their faces and had relaxed their poses. Strangely though, they seemed to be surveying the whole landscape aswell as the creatures in front of them.  
"Jeice, give me a reading on their power levels." Ginyu ordered.  
Jeice fiddled with his scouter, before almost snorting with laughter. "It ain't even worth it cap'n. All together they barely scrape four hundred." He said in a strangely australian sounding accent.  
Recoome made a disappointed grunting noise, before adding "I thought Frieza said this place would be a challenge for us... Couldn't he have sent one of the Saiyans to do this?"  
Burter hissed rather quietly from behind "Obviousssly not. Oh well… we better just take it anyway, we wouldn't want him getting all upsssset now would we."  
The preliminary shock of the invasion had worn off of the creatures and had now turned to anger. The one at the front piped up, "What is your business here? Speak now or leave us in peace," unfortunately for him, the Ginyus did not speak his language.  
"What did he say?" Guldo spat.  
"Who knows? Rock-Paper-Scissors for these ones Guys?" Recoome suggested,  
"One Hazelnut-candy bar says you can't take them by yourself Recoome."  
With that, Recoome lunged, smiling goofily as he quickly dispatched of the six defiant creatures. One chocolate bar trade later, they set off in search of other life, hoping to destroy it quickly so they could return to Lord Frieza and reap the benefits.  
The inhabitants of this planet were absolutely no match for the feared Ginyu Force. They barely showed up on the scouters, so the only chance they stood was to hide, which was where pride let them down. Although peaceful, they also believed in standing up for their people at all costs which proved to be their downfall in most cases.  
News spread quickly of the five tyrants causing destruction across the planet, en route to all the major cities on the planet, it crossed a small village near the coast of a vast red ocean. This village was the home of one unusual young creature whose name was Naso. He was not unusual because of his appearance, in fact he was normal for his age. He was unusual because of his urges and desires. His fellow people yearned for peace and tranquillity, yet he wanted nothing less than to fight amongst the strongest in the galaxy. He had heard stories from his elders of a tyrant named Frieza who sent his warriors out to take over planets and wreak havoc across the universe. Whilst these stories caused reactions of fear and disbelief in his peers, it only served to stir his imagination and make him fantasise about serving under Frieza. Naturally, the news caused great distress to his fellow villagers, but secretly, Naso was rather excited.

Ginyu, Jeice and Guldo stood aside, watching Burter and Recoome rip another village to shreds.  
"Cap'n, what did Lord Frieza call this planet again?"  
"Narici. These people are Naricians. Lord Frieza said they are very similar to Nameks. They can regenerate limbs fairly easily. But that's not stopping us is it."  
They laughed, apart from Guldo, who was still catching his breath after trying to keep up with the Force.  
"Guldo mate, you really have got to start coming to Ginyu Fitness Class with me. You look like you're going to pass out," Ginyu and Jeice burst into raucous laughter.

Naso's villagers had fled, hoping to reach a nearby city before they were detected by any of the tyrants. Their village stood no chance against the invaders, but maybe the city did.  
Naso's father, Ocki, was one of the largest males in the village and because of this he felt it necessary to take charge and protect the others. He ran in front of the rest of the villagers alongside two other large males and naturally kept Naso close at his side.  
He suddenly became aware of the presence of a large blue man standing in their path, which caused him to grind to a halt. Several villagers gasped, Burter found this slightly amusing. He posed, hissing his name. Seeing that they clearly weren't going to attempt to attack him, Burter checked his scouter. The three men standing at the front were around seventy each. The other villagers were not even worth a reading to the scouter which barely detected any of them. Burter chuckled as he drew his arms back, gathered his ki and prepared to waste the villagers.  
"Too bad, I was hoping you people would… waaaa?!" Burter's scouter displayed the number five thousand and it was pointing at the little runt at the front… Naso.  
"Impossssible!"  
Naso looked up at his dad, who just stared hatefully at Burter.  
"Captain… Jeice… I got one with a power level of five thousand."  
Ginyu received this message through his scouter and replied, "What? You sure? Your scouters probably on the blink."  
"Well, should I just waste him too?"  
"No, get rid of anyone he's with, then keep him with you. Just as a precautionary measure."  
"Yes Captain." Burter smiled. The Villagers tried to put up a fight, but their efforts  
were in vain. Almost instantly, Naso and Ocki were the only two left. Burter strolled over to the child, "You're coming with me," he spat.  
Even after witnessing the extent of Burter's power, Ocki stepped into his path and pushed his son behind him. He raised his fists, but a well placed ki blast from Burter ended his defiance. Naso looked on in horror as his father dropped to his knees and revealed Burter's satisfied expression. He grabbed the awestruck child by the arm and flew off to the rest of the Ginyus.

Chapter 2

He got caught by a thunderous punch to the gut which sent him hurtling upwards through the air. A swift recovery in the form of a back flip followed, and using bukuu-jutsu, he levitated in that spot. Seeing that the saibaman was catching its breath, he quickly fired a dozen bursts of energy towards the floor. As the dust cleared, he glided back down to the floor. The saibaman was completely incinerated.  
The lights flipped on as he landed and a voice buzzed through an intercom speaker. "Nice job Naso, seventeen saibamen on the trot. New record."  
Naso grunted, taking a towel from the hanger by the door on his way out.  
"I'll be back tomorrow for more training." He said ignorantly, strolling off down the corridor.  
Around a year had passed since the Ginyus had brought Naso back from Narici. For once, Frieza had shown some compassion and let the boy live. This was mainly because he saw a lot of potential in him.

Naso was extremely bitter about his father's death. Serving under Frieza had been a life long dream and now that he had the opportunity, all he could think about was getting revenge on Burter. He knew right from the moment he arrived that if he wanted revenge he would have to play his cards right.  
Luckily, Frieza had ordered Zarbon and Dodoria to brainwash Naso into thinking that the day of the Ginyu invasion had never actually happened, and that his father had actually abandoned him at birth. Naso just held out for a few weeks before pretending to lose all memory of his father. Then he had bided his time, training on Frieza's spaceship and waiting for the right moment. As he left the training room that day, he realised that the right moment was not going to come by itself, and a plan began formulate in his mind, a plan that held at its forefront a rather unsuspecting Guldo.

Chapter 3  
_  
_"I'm Recoome!"  
"I'm Burter!"  
"I'm Jeice!"

…  
"And I'm Captain… where's Guldo?!" Ginyu spun, causing the others to flinch.  
Guldo was a sizeable distance behind them. He panted as he jogged, clearly out of breath. He then mustered all of his remaining energy and posed, "I'm… Guldo… pheeeee-euwww"  
Ginyu's face was like thunder. His eyes twitched, his veins bulged. To put it bluntly, Ginyu was furious. He turned to the inhabitants of the latest planet that they were invading. "Please, excuse us for a moment," he said as he held out a hand to the flabbergasted people.  
Guldo held his pose, acting as if he had not noticed Ginyu's steaming ears.  
"Guldo." He said, slowly and calmly, as people do when they are too angry to shout, often making it worse. "Go back to your ship. Stay there. Do not move a single one of your flabby little limbs."  
"Y-y-yes cap'n" Guldo nodded accordingly before scurrying off towards his ship.  
"Blimey cap'n. Never seen him move so fast…"  
Ginyu cut Jeice off by raising his arm. His palm began to glow  
"No rock, paper scissors today boys. They're all mine."

Guldo stood by his pod. Panic was making his thoughts buzz around like bees to honey, _I've never missed the pose before… never. Maybe I should have gone to Ginyu fitness with Jeice. Ohhh man. What if he kicks me off the force?  
What if he tells Frieza about this. Frieza might kill me! Oh no… I'm strong though. Who is he going to replace me with? No one else on the ship would fit in with the Ginyu Force…  
_As he panicked, a flurry of ki blasts exploded from where the rest of the Ginyus were.  
_Looks like they're doing alright with out me huh. Alright Guldo. This is it. You're finished.  
_He slumped into his pod and waited for the Ginyus to finish with the planet so he could get back to the ship and discover his fate.

"Go easy on him cap'n."  
"Shut up Jeice." Ginyu barked, still steaming after taking out his frustrations on the poor planet they were taking over. The four of them were now walking back to the pods, Guldo being the hot topic.  
"I sssay, kick him off the Force. He's no good to usss. He just getsss in the way." Burter hissed, to which Recoome added…  
"Yeah, _and_ he cramps our style, Captain."

"Aww, come off it guys. Guldo's a mate. We've known him since we all joined the force. How can we just kick him off after all this time?"  
Ginyu stopped dead in front of Jeice, "I'll tell you how, Jeice, the Ginyu force is all about strength, good looks and incomparable style. Guldo is fat, weak and can't even strike a pose in time. That, in my book, is three out of three reasons to kick him off the Force. And if you don't shut up soon Jeice, you'll be following him right out the door."  
Jeice felt put in his place, but still felt obligated to stand up for his friend. "Captain… Who's going to replace him?"  
Ginyu hadn't expected this question, in truth he hadn't actually thought about it.  
Recoome, for once, had a useful suggestion, "We could hold trials. Let some of the younger warriors try out for the Ginyu force. Then we audition, pick the best one and give them Guldo's badge."  
"You know Recoome, that's not a bad idea." Ginyu smirked, "Right boys, your next mission. Posters."  
"Posters?!" They chimed in, in unison.  
"Well, if we don't advertise, how are people going to know that there's a spot available?"  
They sighed.  
"Unfortunately…" Their ears pricked up again, "This means we will have to keep Guldo on the force until the replacement has been chosen. No one utters a word to the little runt."  
"Yes, Captain Ginyu."

Chapter 4

Guldo stared up at one of the posters. Huge bold letters, 'NEW GINYU WANTED,'  
The mere sight of them bore into him like knives. He looked underneath, at the photo of the posing Ginyu members, his picture had been silhouetted, his features replaced by a huge red question mark. _How insulting._  
Jeice had spotted Guldo and hurried over. "Guldo, mate… I'm so sorry…"  
Guldo cut him off, "Don't speak to me." He said, storming off and leaving Jeice to stand guiltily by the poster. Jeice ripped it down from the wall angrily whilst cursing about Ginyu, Burter and Recoome.

Burter and Recoome had been ordered to hand fliers out personally by Ginyu. Recoome felt slightly guilty handing them out. He was torn, part of him hated the thought of Guldo leaving, but the other part thought it was best for the team and that that was the main priority. Burter on the other hand was delighted.  
And it showed.  
Naso passed Burter and Recoome on his way to the canteen. His stomach lurched as Burter held out a flier to him and said "Opening in the Ginyu Force, apply now," with a huge grin.  
He felt sick just looking at Burter, but having to listen to him aswell was too much.

On the contrary, the flier Burter was handing to him was very convenient.  
Naso had identified Guldo as the weak link in the Force, and his quickest route to Burter. He had been straining to think of a fool proof way of getting rid of Guldo, without making it too obvious as to what he was doing. But now, it looked as if Guldo had gotten rid of himself and saved him the hassle.  
Naso faked a smile, took a flier and carried on down the hall. He thought it ironic that Burter was so delighted that Guldo was leaving, when it was the thing that would lead to his demise.

Jeice appeared on Recoome's scouter, "Recoome, bring Burter to the launch pads, Guldo's seen one of the posters and he's off out of here!"  
Recoome and Burter sped off to the launch pads, this would have been good news had Ginyu not told them to keep it secret from Guldo.  
As they arrived, Guldo had a space pod open, Jeice was pleading with him to stop, but Guldo just ignored him. He took off his Ginyu badge and threw it down, then he proceeded to take off his armour and throw that down too. Finally, his scouter, which shattered as he threw it down, then he jumped into the pod and slammed the door,  
Jeice was now shouting Guldo's name in a last ditch effort to keep him there, but to no avail. The pod blasted out into space.  
All three Ginyus were cursing.  
Recoome questioned Jeice, "Where did he go?"  
"I think he's gone back to his home planet. Should we go after him?"  
"No." replied Burter, "we just tell Ginyu the truth. It doesn't matter too much, he didn't want Guldo anymore anyway. And if Frieza ever stumbles across Guldo, he'll be toast." They agreed, and went back inside to prepare to face up to their captain.

As Guldo's pod rocketed back towards his home planet, he felt mixed emotions. He resented the now depleted Ginyu Force for kicking him out, especially Jeice. He felt somewhat saddened by his departure. On the contrary, he was excited to be going home and to find out what shape his planet was now in. Many fond memories of his planet came gliding back into Guldo's mind but they were polluted by his jealous thoughts of the Ginyus. He wondered what the new Ginyu would be like. He wondered when, or if, he would see the Ginyus again. Guldo knew he would be sad about leaving the Force at some point, but right now being angry was his main priority.

Chapter 5

Naso had been looking forward to this, but now he felt quite ashamed to be taking part. On Captain Ginyu's order, the wannabe Ginyus had been forced to play ten rounds of rock-paper-scissors which Naso had managed to survive, narrowly beating a young, rather chubby blue thing.  
As if this wasn't enough, they had to copy Recoome's poses in a game that bizarrely resembled musical statues. Recoome seemed to be the only one enjoying it, prancing around like a big buffoon, while a dozen or so young armour-clad warriors tried desperately to copy him. Eventually it fell down to four: Naso, a young Saiyan who was apparently related distantly to Paragas, a pink alien that resembled Dodoria, only a lot skinnier, and finally a tall light blue alien, who (apart from his colour) looked human. Ginyu stood up from his 'judging' table. The four young warriors were eagerly awaiting Ginyu's order. They wanted to fight, to prove that they were more powerful, to cement there place in the Force. The last thing they wanted was another round of rock-paper-scissors.  
"Now, my favourite round. The fighting. I'm going to team you up. The winning team will get a rest, then go on to fight each other. The winner of that will be given this." He held up Guldo's Ginyu badge, which glinted in the eyes of the four contestants.  
"Let's see now. You…" He pointed at the Saiyan, "and… errr you"  
The Saiyan was paired with the skinny pink alien.  
The two teams separated to opposite sides of the room, they all held their arms at their sides, fists clenched, apparently powering up. Ginyu chuckled as he and the other three Ginyus sat to spectate. The Saiyan and the pink thing both lunged for Naso's partner, presumably because he was the taller of the two. They had him down on the floor almost instantly, but the pink one turned his attention to Naso, leaving the Saiyan to deliver a flurry of shots to the blue man.  
Naso ducked a kick from the pink man, before narrowly side-stepping a punch. Naso managed to trip him and plant his face hard into the ground with his palm. Naso took a step back and began to charge up a blast. The Saiyan had left the blue man in quite a mess and now he headed towards Naso. A well placed knee to the gut interrupted Naso's attempts. As Naso gathered his breath, the Saiyan pounded on him relentlessly. The Saiyan's partner recovered and attempted to help.  
The Blue man desperately fired a few ki blasts straight at the Saiyan's pink partner, which luckily sent him hurtling into the wall.

The Saiyan turned round and snarled at Naso's partner, but before he could do anything, his face screwed up, displaying agony.  
To Ginyu's surprise, the Saiyan was rendered useless, Naso had grabbed his tail.  
The Saiyan stood, shocked at his own weakness, and too hurt to move. Naso twisted the tail, causing shockwaves to ripple throughout the Saiyan's body.  
Naso loosened his grip and watched as the Saiyan fell to his knees, gasping.  
Out of nowhere, Naso was hit by a flurry of ki blasts, he was knocked down and across the floor, taking the tiles with him. He landed in a heap of rubble, flat on his back.  
The Pink one laughed at how easily he had taken Naso out and then walked over to the Blue man. He was in too much of a state to fight, saving Naso with his ki blasts had taken the last of his energy. The Pink one raised a hand and blasted Naso's partner square between the eyes from almost point blank.  
Ginyu stood as Naso's partner was carried off to the rejuvenation chamber.  
Two more soldiers came for Naso, but as they were hoisting him up to take him aswell, Ginyu stopped them. "Hold on, leave that one." He barked. As they nodded and dropped Naso, he continued "Well done, you two. That was very well fought." He smiled.  
Naso was now sitting up rubbing his head. The Saiyan had recovered and stood breathing heavily, as did his partner. "Yes, one teeny weeny thing though." They looked up to Ginyu as he spoke, wondering what he was about to say.  
"You!" He pointed at the Saiyan and blasted a devastating death beam right at him. The Saiyan dropped to the floor. Everyone stood in shock.  
"Take him instead…" He said to the soldiers who had tried to take Naso, "What? You didn't think I would let someone onto my precious Ginyu Force who could be rendered useless, just by grabbing his tail?! What do you think I am… some kind of idiot? Right, well done kid, you've now been granted access to the Final. What are you waiting for? Fight…"  
Naso and the pink one looked at each other, still recovering from both the fight and the shock of what Ginyu had just done. Naso's face gradually turned from shock to grin, and he gestured towards his hand with his eyes. The shocked alien looked down at Naso's hand, and saw a gleaming ball of energy. He did a double-take, not believing how easily he was tricked by Naso, but then, in what seemed like a very long time, but in fact was only a split second, the ball became a beam, which plastered the Alien right in the gut, going straight through his armour, and pretty much everything else.

Naso sat, shining his new badge. Revenge was closer than ever.

Chapter 6

"Ginyu. We've located a new planet that could be very useful. Lots of resources. I want you to take the force, take the planet and come back here by tomorrow."  
Frieza had not even noticed Guldo's absence as he spoke to the force, although he did usually only address Captain Ginyu. Zarbon was the only one who did notice, he remembered having to brainwash this child and thought it ironic that he was now allied with the man that killed his father. Zarbon also remembered how Frieza had let the boy live, seeing the potential in him. This 'potential' had clearly come to light, as the boy was now unnoticeable next to the Ginyus, even to Frieza, meaning he must have fit the bill.  
Naso's head was dipped slightly, showing very subtly that he was hiding something. He showed no emotion on his face, apart from a hard, concentrated stare. This was mainly because he feared that if he did not control himself fully, he could give himself away.  
"Go now Ginyu, I am becoming a little bored."  
"Yes Lord Frieza," Ginyu turned to leave. Jeice tapped Naso to bring him round from his silent staring and then beckoned him out. Naso followed Jeice and the other Ginyus, unaware that he was being watched closely by Zarbon as he left.  
Zarbon turned round to Frieza as the doors glided shut, "Lord Frieza, did you notice anything different about the Ginyu Force?"  
"Zarbon, do you not think that if something was different about the Ginyu Force, I would have been informed as soon as this change was made?"  
Zarbon wanted to point out that Frieza had totally missed the replacement of Guldo, but thought better of it, opting for a polite 'Yes, Lord Frieza' instead.

Frieza glanced out of his huge window as four pods marked with the Ginyu logo, along with Naso's plain pod, shot off towards the target planet.  
"See Zarbon. What is different about that?" Frieza remarked, leading Zarbon to let out a small sigh.

The Ginyus landed on a small, hazy planet. The ground was mainly a brown/purple colour and nearby ran a yellow river. The sky was invisible through the thick fog that was apparently normal to this planet.  
No posing was necessary as there were no life forms near where they landed, so the Ginyus just got out and began walking along the riverbank.  
"Gee guys, this place is giving me the creeps." Recoome spluttered.  
"Its just fog 'coom, don't worry about it. Besides, we're the dreaded Giny-"  
"Jeice!" Captain Ginyu exclaimed, halting in his tracks. Ahead of them were about a dozen aliens, almost identical to humans.  
Ginyu's face lit up. He turned to Naso. "Your turn."  
Naso was startled, "Me? What do you mean?" He said.  
Ginyu chuckled as he raised a chocolate bar, "One choco-crunch bar says that you can't take them all by yourself."  
"Them? I… don't have a scouter yet. Can you give me a reading?"  
Ginyu fiddled with his scouter and scanned the aliens. The reading came out at around four thousand in total.  
"Woah! Five hundred thousand! Each!" Ginyu faked a shocked face.  
Naso began to sweat a bit, he was not yet used to power levels but he knew that that was unusually high.  
Ginyu turned to wink at the others to make them play along. They nodded accordingly. However, as Ginyu turned back to Naso to order him to fight, a cloud of dust settled, giving the impression that something just moved at a very high speed.  
Naso was gone.  
The Ginyus watched in awe as he tore the aliens to pieces. Barely taking a breath.  
"I didn't think he would go. Surely, five hundred thousand should have scared the lad…" Ginyu said, "Jeice, what's his power level?"  
Jeice snapped out of shock to get a reading, "Well, he's only six thousand Captain."  
Before Ginyu could react, Naso was back and had taken the chocolate.  
"You sure they were _that _high?" Naso said.  
"They were about four thousand each. Are you mad? You would have run into a fight with twelve people, all of which were stronger than you by about eighty times."  
"Isn't that what the Ginyu Force is all about?"  
"Alright kid, you've got a point."

Chapter 7

Zarbon eyeballed Ginyu. "I can't help but notice, Ginyu, that your team is missing a certain little fat waste of space nowadays. Where is he? And why didn't you alert Master Frieza of this change?"  
"He took off without telling us. I told him he wasn't fulfilling his role in the force properly, we intended to keep him on the force until we had a replacement but he took offence and blasted off in his pod."  
"Alright Ginyu, but let me warn you, Frieza hasn't noticed yet and it better stay that way. No screw ups."  
"The kid is fine. We trialled him…"  
"Yes I heard. You also managed to kill a saiyan while you were at it. You're lucky that these things are going unnoticed… Look, just to make sure there are no mishaps in future, you'd better take your team, find the fat one and dispose of him. Remember, when you mess up, Frieza punishes me, and if he punishes me, I punish you. Got it?"  
Ginyu nodded, then contacted the force through his scouter as Zarbon rushed off down the corridor.

They landed with a bump on what they hoped was Guldo's planet.  
"Alright, this is it, we'll split up because the fat little runt probably won't turn up on the scouters. Recoome, you and Jeice go that way. Burter, take the kid that way, I'll go straight on. Buzz me if you find him. No, better, buzz me if you kill him."  
They all blasted off in different directions.  
Just as the others were out of sight, Jeice stopped. Recoome screeched to a halt, "hey, what's the hold up?"  
"Recoome, Guldo's my mate. He should be yours too. You aren't actually considering killing him are you?" Recoome looked confused, as usual he hadn't given it much thought.

Burter was steaming around, gleefully, looking for Guldo. Naso was flying just behind him, staring hatefully. Burter, in his childish haze of happiness, didn't realise.  
It almost seemed too good to be true, first Guldo got rid of himself, and now Naso had been left alone with Burter with no one around to witness anything.

"There!" Burter shouted, bursting towards a village below which bustled with creatures that looked just like Guldo. Naso followed. Burter landed flamboyantly and posed for a while. The Guldo look-a-likes stared blankly. After a while, one of them piped up, "What do you want?"  
"I am Burter of the dreaded Ginyu forcccce" A few gasps of realisation came, before the Guldo thing spoke again;  
"Ahh. You have come for Guldo then?"  
"Yessss."  
"Well, erm, he's not here right now."  
"You'd better hope he turnsss up then…"  
"Ok, ok, he's here."  
"Foolsss, cowardly creaturesss. You are all just like Guldo." As he spoke, Guldo himself pushed through the crowd to the front.  
"Burter. I had a feeling you'd come. Having second thoughts about kicking me off the team? Hey wait a minute! My armour, so you're my replacement huh?" he gestured at Naso.  
Naso nodded, but Burter stepped in front of him, blocking him from Guldo's view, "Don't ignore me you little sssslob!" He started strolling towards Guldo. "I'm going to enjoy thisss, you alwaysss brought ssshame on our forccce." Burter lunged forward, striking Guldo at lightning speed.  
The crowd that had gathered all breathed in deeply, freezing the fight so that they could scramble away in all directions.  
Burter stopped, startled by the sudden disappearance of all the little Guldos. To his surprise, the actual Guldo was still there when he turned back.  
"Sssso, not running away like all your little friendsss?"  
Guldo rubbed the spot on his cheek where Burter had hit him. "No way. I'm going to prove that I don't need you or the stupid Gin… hnnnph"  
Burter lunged again, Naso watched as he tossed Guldo around like a ragdoll.  
He finally stopped, leaving Guldo in a heap on the floor. Burter loomed over him,  
light gathering around his hand. "Ginyu's going to be sssso happy when he…" Burter felt a fast increase of power behind him. "Kid! What the hell are you powering up for...?" just as he finished his question, Naso piled into him, flinging fists around wildly. Burter, still shocked, couldn't get his guard up. Naso smashed Burter through the air and sent a barrage of ki blasts after him.

Ginyu popped up on Jeice's scouter. "Jeice, what's with the power level increase? Have you found Guldo?"  
"It ain't me cap'n. Must be Burter and the kid…"

Burter lay on his front, in the same state as Guldo now. He gasped for breath and rasped, struggling up to one knee. Naso reappeared next to him and hammered his back, driving him into the floor. "K-kid, what? W-w-why?"  
"Don't you remember Burter? Where I came from? Why I am even here."  
"Kid, I don't know what you're talking about," Burter rasped, hardly able to speak.  
"That's just great. You take me from my home, my family, my planet! And now you don't even remember doing it?" Burter strained to remember;  
"Wait… I ssseee. The purple nameksss…"  
"That's right. I've waited too long for this Burter…"  
Naso prepared a final death beam for Burter as he stood over him. He screamed out, charging up his attack with all of his energy. He raised his hands, finally ready to get revenge. He froze. Everything froze.  
Guldo had breathed in. He looked around frantically, with barely any energy left, he could not hold the time freeze for long. All there was around that could be of any use was a tree…  
He hoisted it up with his mind, the roots dangled, sharp as knives. He let out his breath and flung the trunk.  
"Guldo Special!"  
Naso gasped in horror, just turning to see the trunk hurtling at him… all of this time, preparation and scheming, going down the proverbial toilet. Naso remembered his father, his home, how much he had trained to get his revenge. Now in his finest moment, glory had been snatched away… by a fat little Ginyu and his tree trunk throwing mind powers…  
Naso's armour was obliterated, pierced straight through his abdomen.

Guldo staggered over, plucked his badge from the 'purple Namek', and proceeded over to Burter, who lay beaten in a mound of rubble.  
Burter turned his head slowly and smiled at Guldo…  
"Looksss like I owe you sssome ssserious chocolate…" 


End file.
